


Winchester's Witch

by closetspngirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetspngirl/pseuds/closetspngirl
Summary: Reader has a few run ins with the brothers, when finally she mets Rowena...





	1. Chapter 1

You lived a normal life, had a normal childhood, went to a normal school; everything about you was normal. So simple and boringly normal. You were an only child, both parents were history professors at the University of Kansas and you lived in the picture perfect suburbia that was Lawrence. High school was a breeze for you, graduating at the top of your class, with honors and full rides to three different colleges. To everyone else it seemed like you had a pretty sweet life, everything handed to you on a silver platter; but you wanted out. You knew there had to be more to life than this. After eighteen years you were done with the picture perfect-apple pie life style. It just wasn’t for you. So you picked one of the three schools that was the farthest away from home; Vanderbilt University in Nashville, Tennessee. 

Your eighteenth birthday was a week after graduation. Your parents threw a party for you, as a joint celebration, and invited a bunch of family and friends over. Never really a fan of being the center of attention, you did your due diligence and mingled with the guests, seeing as the guest of honor couldn’t exactly just up and disappear. You were out on the patio talking to your Aunt Jody when your mom came out. “Hi Jody, do you mind if I borrow Y/N for a minute? Just a quick mother/daughter chat.” You followed your mom inside to one of the spare rooms, sitting on the bed you watched as she moved around the room to get a small velvet box from the desk drawer. 

“Y/N, I want you to take this, it’s a family heirloom passed down for many generations. It’s amethyst, some say it was used for protection.” Your mom laughed, almost nervously, and continued, “Of course that’s all lore, I just thought it was a pretty heirloom that my mom gave to me, that I want to give to you.” Taking the ring, you turned it over in your fingers a few times, looking at all of the intricate silver filigree on the setting around the deep purple stone. “It’s beautiful, thank you mom!” hugging her and slipping the ring on your right hand. “Sweetie, promise me that you’ll never take this off, that it will always be with you.” You stifled a laugh. “Mom, you don’t really believe in what they say about stones and crystals do you?” She hesitated, but you were too enthralled with the ring to notice. “No honey, but it is a family heirloom after all and I wouldn’t want anything to happen with it.”

You hung around Lawrence for another couple of weeks, packing up what you were going to take with you to Nashville. You had the car packed and ready to go the night before so you could get up early and make the drive in a day. Leaving this early in the summer was going to put you in Nashville almost two months before school was even supposed to start, but you were just ready to put Kansas in the rear view mirror. 

\---

The drive was quick, well, just about nine and a half hours. When you got to campus you got your dorm assignment and unpacked the car. It wasn’t too late in the day so you decided to go grab something to eat and explore downtown a little bit. You didn’t really have any plans other than getting the hell out of Kansas, so you spent the better part of the next week exploring the campus and the city, meeting a few new friends and getting a part time job at one of the bars by the university. 

School officially started a couple months later, filling your schedule with classes and studying as well as keeping up your job at the bar waitressing. Your class load wasn’t anything you couldn’t handle, college coming just as easy to you as high school had. As the semester progressed, you started hearing rumors floating around campus of a ghost that comes back at the beginning of every school year. You were never one to believe in those sorts of things, so you brushed it off as some college prank, although you couldn’t completely ignore the things that were happening. Books mysteriously falling off shelves in the library, desks moving in empty classrooms, items flying across classrooms – in the middle of class. It was all a little weird.

Friday night you were at the bar, nothing out of the ordinary going on. You were making your rounds, stopping at a booth with two guys, who you had never seen before. One was typing away on a laptop, which you didn’t think was too weird for a college campus bar. But then again, he looked to be a few years older than you, which should put him at least recently graduated. So maybe that was a little odd. 

“Hey guys, how are we doing?” you asked them.

The laptop guy looked up at you with kind hazel eyes and shaggy brown hair, he smiled warmly, “Good, thanks,” he said, before returning to whatever had him so captivated. The second one chuckled and cut in, “I’ll take another beer, sweetheart.” His eyes were the first thing you noticed, with his smile, and the little dots of freckles on his nose. But you had a rule; you didn’t take work home with you. And you never broke your rules.

You brought back a beer for the second guy who was now hustling a couple of other guys out of forty bucks at a game of pool. Setting it down on the table at the booth, the first guy still on his laptop, you took the seat across him. “So, what’s your guys’ story? You two don’t look like you’re in college, at least he doesn’t,” you said with a laugh, nodding over to the pool table. He looked up at you over the top of the computer, “My story? Uh, we’re passing through…?” he replied sounding confused. 

“Let’s start with an easier question, what’s your name?” giving him a narrowed look. “Sam,” he said, as the other one came over, “And this is Dean, my brother.” You looked between the two as Dean took the new beer and took a drink of it. “Brothers, huh? Just passing through?” You weren’t exactly sure why you were so intrigued by them, they’re brother’s, just passing through Nashville, there was nothing special about that. You brushed it off and stood, letting Dean have his seat back. “Well, if you boys need anything else, my name is Y/N and I’ll be here the rest of the night,” leaving them with a wink. 

\---

The next Monday you were walking across the quad, in between classes. You had heard whispers about the feds being on campus, but you couldn’t figure out why. Why would the feds ever be interested in some stupid ghost story, if that was what brought them here. That was answered when you got to your building that was crawling with cops and covered in yellow tape. The officers standing there weren’t about to let you in, until you told them that you lived there. 

Two of the men, who you could only guess were the federal officers judging just by how they were dressed, despite their backs being turned to you, turned around at the commotion. The moment they saw you, you stopped and stared, “Umm…I…I live here” But before you could say anything else, the men came over, “Agents Jones and Bonham, we can escort her up officer,” Sam said while Dean gave you, what was that, a wink? You played along until you could get some answers from one of them. 

Walking up the stairs between the two of them Dean looked back to you and asked what floor you lived on. Replying “the forth floor, room 413,” you saw the briefest of glances exchanged between the two of them. Dean stopped at the landing between flights, “Look, Y/N, Um…” he started, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Still looking between the two of them, “What…guys…” you said. It was Sam’s turn to try to explain, “Y/N, your roommate, Nicole, she’s…” Turned out, he couldn’t finish either. 

Panic was creeping it’s way in ever so slightly, the annoyance now gone. “Guys! What the hell is going on?” you questioned, eyes landing on Dean. “She’s gone Y/N, suicide, she jumped from your window,” he said, eyes on you, waiting for your reaction. Face paling and breathing short, looking between them again. “Y/N,” Sam started, but you raising your hand to for him to not talk. You and Nicole weren’t the best of friends, it’s not that you didn’t like her, but you had only known her for a couple months. Being roommates though you guys talked, you were friends, you shared stuff with each other and you even had a couple of classes together. 

Sam placed a hand on your arm bringing you out of the zoned out state that you had been in. “Y/N, is there anything you can tell us about her? Was she acting strange, any new habits or people?” Dean asked. Thinking it over all you could do was shake your head. “No, she was the perfect student, did all of her homework on time, never late for class, in bed by ten every night…there was nothing out of the ordinary.” “Let’s take this into your room, give us a little privacy,” Sam suggested.

You sat on your bed, in a bit of a daze, “Y/N…” Sam coaxed. “How? How did it happen? Nicole would have never done anything like this.” You were finally able to ask them, while noticing that Dean was searching the room. “And what are you looking for?”

“Anything out of the ordinary, something that you may not have noticed, hex bag or coin, sulfur, something that shouldn’t be here,” explained Dean. Seeing that that wasn’t a complete answer to your whole question he continued, “If we can find something here, it’ll help us figure out what happened to her.” You thought about what he said, “Hexes, sulfur…like…magic?” The boys exchanged that glance again. “Guys, for the love of all things holy, tell me what’s going on. Everything. Starting with your real names,” you said flatly.

Ten minutes later Sam was sitting on the bed across from you having finished the conversation of everything that goes bump in the night and what the family business is, both of them were staring at you. “Ok, so…now what?” you asked, ready for them to figure out what happened to Nicole. A look of confusion crossed both of their faces, “’Now what?’ That’s it? No freak out, no questions…no nothing?” Dean looked at you skeptically, still waiting for you to lose it. “That’s it. I mean, I’ve figured that there were things out there, ghosts, witches, werewolves and such; but I’ve never had any proof of it, so I never gave any of it actual thought,” you finished with a shrug. 

“So now what do you guys do?” You asked again. Still getting over your non-reaction, Dean answered, “Well, uh, we need to go look into this ghost situation that your school seems to have, see if they could have done it, find the body, salt and burn the bones.”

\---

Sam and Dean found you on campus a couple of days later and asked if the three of you could go somewhere to talk. You told them there was a coffee shop just off campus and that you didn’t have classes for the rest of the afternoon. “So, what was going on?” you asked, still not phased at the fact that monsters were suddenly real. 

“Well, it turned out that one of the Board of Trust members from back in the day didn’t want females attending the university. Every five to seven years there would be a suicide that always followed a pattern; female and perfect student. The ghost of the board member would possess the body, making them take their own life,” Sam explained. 

“So, why didn’t it come after me? I mean, even though it’s still early in the semester, we had all the same grades, we both did just as well as the other.” You asked, not to either of them in particular. “I don’t know kiddo. But you’re safe, and it’s gone,” Dean said, as warmly as he could given the situation.

“Huh. So that’s it? It’s done. No one else?” You asked, not entirely skeptical, but maybe a little shocked that it was done, just like that. 

“That’s it, no one else,” Sam answered you. “We’re going to head out, call us if you need anything at all, ok kiddo?” Dean said, handing you a card with their agent names on it. “Jones and Bonham, really guys?” you said with a chuckle. Sam smiled and Dean shrugged, “Eh, it gets the job done, haven’t been questioned yet. Take care, Y/N.”

As quickly as they came into town, they were gone.

\---

A year later you caught wind of the feds being on campus again. Deciding to check it out, based on a hunch, you got to the yellow tape to see the all too familiar coats of the all too familiar brothers. When they noticed you smiles crossed both of their faces, excusing themselves from the real officers that they were talking with. 

“Hello agents,” you smarted off, a sarcastic tone in your voice. “Ms. Y/L/N,” Dean said formally, keeping up the ruse, but a smirk sitting on the corner of his mouth. “So what is it this time?” You asked, still keeping that sarcastic tone in your voice, but also knowing it wasn’t going to be anything…normal. 

“Vampires,” they said in unison. 

“Huh. Ok.”

\---

Senior year. The last year until you were actually out on your own, in the real world being an adult. It was going to be the best year of college…until the disappearances started. The first one happened, and people just thought that the student dropped out and left school. Then two more happened and you had a feeling that there was something more than just students dropping out.

“This is Dean’s other, other cell phone, leave a message.”

“Uhh, hey Dean. It’s Y/N, so…I think there’s something going on at the university…again. Call me.”

That night you got a call from the guys, they were a few towns over headed to the university and asked you to tell them what was going on, albeit there wasn’t a lot to give. You told them that you were living in a little house just off campus now, that it would give you guys a place to talk, and them a place to crash. It would be a change of pace from the seedy motels they were usually in. 

A few hours later the roar of the Impala could be heard pulling up in front of the house. Sam and Dean got out and took the few porch steps two at a time landing a few knocks on the door. “Dean, it looks kind of dark in there, she said she’d be here,” Sam said, a hint of concern in his voice. Dean knocked again, still with no response. Pulling out his lock pick and getting to work while Sam watched his back, he made quick work of getting the door open. Drawing their guns, the boys entered quietly, checking the house for Y/N. 

Maybe she was asleep and didn’t hear the knocking? But she was expecting them, why would she be asleep? Something was wrong, and both of them felt it in their bones. After clearing the whole house the guys reconvened in the entryway, “Where the hell is she?” Sam asked, afraid of getting the answer. 

“Here! Here. I’m here!” You yelled, running through the front door that they had left open, out of breath and hands now on your knees trying to calm down. “Y/N! Where the hell were you?” Dean asked, walking over to you, putting his hands on your shoulders. Letting out a short airy laugh, “Yeah, about that. I think I figured out what’s going on…sort of.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So let me get this straight,” Dean started, the three of you sitting at the kitchen table, a beer in front of each of you. “You managed to escape a djinn, on your own, completely unharmed?” he finished. Shrugging you answered, “Yeah, I guess so, what was it supposed to do to me?” You asked, wondering if you really wanted to know the answer. 

“Well, when a djinn touches you, it puts you into a coma like state, making you hallucinate a life that you wished you had, feeding off your blood in the process,” Sam explained to you. 

“Huh. So…why didn’t it work on me?” You asked. 

Chuckling, presumably at the idea that you were still unfazed by the monster stuff Dean replied, “No idea kiddo, but you’re safe, and you can now help us get the other students back before it’s too late.”

\---

For a djinn case, it was pretty open and shut, according to the guys. “Y/N, honestly, had it not been for you, this would have taken a lot longer, and who knows if those other students would have been able to walk away from this. We owe you for this one,” Dean said, Sam nodding in agreement. 

“How about I just call you if anything weird shows up again, although, I graduate this year, so I’m not sure who’s going to look out for the university,” you said with a laugh, an edge of concern in the corner of your mind. 

\---

It had been a few years since you had talked to either of the brothers, which you didn’t think was all that bad. If they weren’t in town, then there wasn’t some horrible movie monster terrorizing the town. Since graduating you had moved to Seattle to do your residency in pediatrics. It was a change of pace from Nashville, seemingly more crowded, but a nice city nonetheless. You had been out with out with some of your coworkers one night after getting off from the hospital. The lot of you left, all going your separate ways, leaving you to walk to the train alone. 

That didn’t bother you at all; you had done this countless times at all hours of the day or night. Your residency didn’t have the set schedule like a nine to five that some of your other friends worked. You were a block away from the station walking past an alleyway when suddenly the hairs on the back of your neck stood up. At the sound of footsteps behind you, you spun around, not really expecting what was going to be there. When you turned, you saw the face of a feral wolf like looking creature, with claws, eyes that weren’t human and fangs, the whole nine. It started stalking closer to you, took a whiff of the air between the two of you and ran the other direction. 

“Huh. That’s new,” you whispered to yourself. 

Still unfazed but thoroughly confused, you pulled out your phone and scrolled down the list and clicked on the contact that read ‘Bonham’.

“Hey Y/N! What’s up? It’s been awhile. Sam’s here, you’re on speaker,” Dean said excitedly into the phone. 

“Hey guys. Yeah, it’s been a while. So, what do you call it when a person looks animalistic and feral, has claws and fangs, and eyes that don’t exactly look human? Oh yeah, and it growled.” You asked, adding in a laugh just for good measure. 

“A werewolf, Y/N. Where the hell are you?” A sudden concern in Dean’s voice. 

“Seattle.”

“Hang tight. We’re in Idaho, we’ll be there ten hours.”

\---

Without fail, the guys showed up right on time, well, on time for Dean; they made it in nine hours. You heard the Impala outside the house and met them at the door, opening it before they were even on the porch. “Hi boys,” you said with a smile, each of them giving you a kiss on the cheek as they walked in. 

Finding yourself around the kitchen table one again, food and drink in front of the three of you while they gave you another lesson in the family business. 

“So again, why didn’t it do anything to me? I feel like this could have, rather should have, ended a lot worse than where we’re at right now,” you pointed out. “Still no idea, but still not a bad thing,” Sam responded. 

\---

You were able to help them with this case, figuring out who it was, giving them enough information to find the person and…put them down. When all was said and done, you joined Sam and Dean at the bar for an after case drink. 

“What are you doing up in Seattle now?” Sam started. “It’s quite the change from Nashville.” You laughed, having the same thought when you took your job. “It was definitely something to get used to, but I’m working my residency right now, in pediatrics.”

Dean just sat there looking you over, reading you; he always did have a way of being able to read you. 

The night went on, the conversation covering all sorts of topics. It was well after midnight by this point, remembering that you had an early shift at the hospital. 

“Wow, guys. I should get going. I need to be to work in…five hours. I should probably go take a nap,” you said. “It was good to see you guys again, but we really have to stop meeting like this.”

Sam and Dean both laughed, “Yeah, as long as you can keep out of trouble,” Sam said. Holding up your hands in defense, “Hey, it finds me first,” you retorted. Dean was giving you that look again, like he was reading you. “What…” looking between the two, who had looks on their faces like they had already had this conversation. 

“What would you say if I asked you to come with us?” Dean said, that smirk sitting back on his lip that you had seen countless times now.

You looked at both of them, numerous times, “Just like that? What about my life? The hospital? My family?”

“The choice is yours, Y/N, we’re not going to force you to do anything. We could just keep bumping into each other every so often,” Sam started. “Or you could just come with us, you know, so we can stop meeting this way,” Dean finished, with the smirk still in place.

\---

It had been a few years now since you had joined the boys. They had trained you in fighting and shooting, mostly for self defense. You knew the ins and outs of all of the supernatural creatures, at least the ones that Sam and Dean knew about. Cas eventually popped in teaching you about Angels and their healing powers, being that the those two got their fair share of cuts and scrapes. They had brought you along on a few simple hunts in the beginning, to get you used to the job. As the years went on the jobs got harder, naturally. You only helped them stop the apocalypse, dealt with Kevin and the tablets, helped Dean deal with a soulless Sam and had a few cases with Charlie. Needless to say, the three of you had been busy. 

You all decided that you needed a break from the life, laying low for a while, and not actively looking for cases. It was only a week, but a week of movie nights, nights out at the bar and even driving around the country, just because you could. It was a relaxing week, one that you all needed. 

You and the boys were out one night at one of the local bars in town, the two of them watching you hustle a game of pool. Which, by the way, you picked up fairly quickly. As you were coming back to the booth that you had claimed earlier that night, you noticed a woman sitting over at the bar. Sitting down next to Sam, backs to the bar, you seemed concerned. 

“Y/N. What’s up? You just got sixty bucks from that guy, why aren’t you a least smiling about that?” Sam questioned. You looked at Dean, since he’d be the only one to see her, “Without being obvious, look at that red head up at the bar. She got here when we did, hasn’t moved since and has been watching me. It’s weird,” you told him. 

Looking over cautiously and as nonchalantly as possible, Dean looked back to Sam. “Get her out of here, get in the car, I’m going to go close out the tab. It’s time to go.” You and Sam slid out of the booth while he took your hand and led you to the car, both of your senses on high alert. 

Dean got to the bar and waves for the bartender, telling her he’s ready to close out. He sees the red head still sitting there, head tilted just right that her curly locks were covering her face enough so he couldn’t see her. He pays, calmly but quickly leaves the bar and gets in the already running car. Throwing it in reverse and backing out of the parking spot, Dean turns around to put it in drive when…

“What the actual hell is going on?” You whisper, obviously not as quietly as you thought it was. 

In a spritely Scottish accent, coming from the red head who was now standing in front of the Impala, she answered your question. “Hello dears. I just wantae talk. I have something that a'm needin' ye tae help me with,” a coy smile on her ruby red lips.

And all she got in reply were three sets of eyes staring back at her. 

You found the nearest motel, because all of you be damned if she was stepping within 100 yards of the bunker. The four of you made your way into the room at the end of the lot, putting her in a chair from the dining room table in center of the room with the three of you around her. Watching. Waiting. She was bound to do something. You just didn’t know what. 

“Well if ye must ask, th' name’s Rowena. Witch o' th' Grand Coven. Well, what used tae be the Grand Coven. Point is, a'm a witch. And I hate tae even say this, but a'm needin' a bit of help, and ye'r the Winchesters. You boys can do anythin,” she said, her accent intoxicating. 

Dean groaned so loud you thought he was going to start whining. “I hate witches.” You looked at Sam for some explanation, but he just shook his head with an ‘I’ll tell you later’ look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Rowena looked to you, then your hand, then back at you, her red lips curling up. “What’s yer name dear?”

Looking between Sam and Dean and then back to Rowena you answered her, somewhat nervously. “Y/N.”

“No dear, yer surname.” Shifting your weight nervously from one foot to the other, “Gilmore.” You heard Sam hum, like he thought this situation was suddenly funny. “My last name funny or something?” You asked him, a little more accusation in your voice than you intended. “No, no. Sorry. It’s just…I’ve always thought it sounded familiar, but I can never figure out why. It’s nothing. Sorry.” 

Your attention went back to Rowena. “Well now that that’s been sorted,” Rowena moving her pointed gaze from Sam back to you, she continued. “Gilmore ye say? That would be the Mac’IlleMhòire line, out of a little town in Scotland; Achnascheen. What do ye know about yer family dear?”

Now you were really confused. You had no idea that you were even Scottish. You never thought to look up your family history past your great grandparents. “Um, nothing I guess. I just thought my family was from here, well, Lawrence.”

“Wait, you’re from Lawrence? As in Kansas?” Dean asked sounding surprised. It was occurring to all of you that you hadn’t talked about where any of you came from. “Yeah, born and raised. My parents are professors at the University,” you told him. 

Rowena kept smiling through the whole exchange. “Ah. Seems ye all missed something in the introductions a few years back, eh?” That pulled all your attentions. “How do you know I’ve been with them that long?”

“Well dear, I guess a’m th’ first tae tell ye.” She stated. “Tell me what exactly…” your eyes narrowing. 

“Ye’r a witch my dear.” Once again, she got three sets of stares back at her.

“I hate witches,” you heard Dean say, this time you shot him a warning glare to zip it until you figured this out. 

You started pacing, the three of them watching you, back and forth in front of the beds. Sam had tried to speak, but you held a hand up to quiet him, after all you were just told that you were a witch, you needed a moment. 

“Y/N, you keep going at that sweetheart, you’re going to wear a hole in the floor. Sit,” Dean said. You looked up, snapping out of the fog that had settled in your head. As if on autopilot, you moved to the bed closest them and sat. 

“Start explaining, Rowena. I have a feeling Y/N is going to lose it in a moment without some sort of logical explanation,” Sam almost growled at her. You only saw him like this when he was trying to pull information out of some wrong doing monster, not that Rowena wasn’t one of them. But that was beside the point, and he wasn’t wrong. You were doing everything you could to stay focused right now.

“Ok, ok. When an’ where did ye get the ring dear?”

“Uh, from my mom. She gave it to me for my eighteenth birthday,” looking down at it, running your finger over one of the deep purple stones. It was an Edwardian style ring, silver filigree, purple stones, flashy, but not gaudy or over the top.

Continuing on as she turned fully to you in the chair she sat in, “Oh dear, that ring is far older. Centuries old, originating from Elspeth Reoch, executed in 1616 for bein’, well, a witch.”

“Still startling her, Rowena,” Dean warned, keeping his eye on you.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, “Well, there’s not much I can do about the history Dean, what’s done is done. Not trying tae scare the poor girl.” Noticing your attention was on the ring, she started with that. “Amethyst. A stone for protection, stress and anxiety.” You looked up at her, confusion on your face, “But I rarely get anxious, or stressed for that matter, even during finals week in college when everyone else was losing their minds over studying, I was fine.” 

One of her perfectly manicured pointer fingers went to her nose, “Exactly dear, because of the power inside of you, and the stone. How have yer hunts been, say, the last few years? Noticed anything?”

The boys were thinking back to old cases. “I had the heart issue the year Sammy started back hunting with me. And there was the case with the shtriga that almost killed Sam,” Dean remembered. 

“I got abducted by Azazel and sent to that camp, and then died, then brought back. There was that Vamp killer, Gordon Walker, who turned Dean against me. Oh, and that run of bad luck with Bella,” Sam said, listing off some of their other cases. 

You looked up in realization. “Nothing more than some cuts and scrapes has come to either of you since I met you, right? I’ve heard stories about your hunts before I showed up. I mean think about the last couple of hunts we did. Things could have gone wrong. Fast. But they didn’t and here we are living to tell the tales.” Did you actually believe what she was telling you? Everything was making sense.

You were sure that smile was permanently attached to Rowena’s face at this point. “Have ye ever noticed th’ ring almost shining…shimmering, even when there’s no sun around? That’s when yer know you’re protecting something.” 

Looking down you saw a faint hint of light from the ring, when there was only the dim motel lighting. “What about now? We’re not in a situation where I would have to protect them,” you asked. “Ah, but deep down ye know ye’r not completely comfortable with what’s happening, ye’r on edge. And not just because of ye’r hunting instincts. That’s the magic in ye’r.”

Rowena turned to the boys, “Have ye tried tae give her an anti possession tattoo yet?”

They looked at each other, Rowena already knowing the answer before they could vocalize it.

“Of course it wouldn’t work, she has a witch’s mark. Where is ye’rs dear?” turning back to you.

You looked at the boys. All of you knew what mark she was talking about. 

You decided to join the boys after that night at the bar. You weren’t sure what it was about them, but you were drawn to them. They let you get settled into the bunker for a week or so before starting any training. One day Dean told you to get changed and meet him in the gym, which you did, walking in in a pair of leggings and a tank top. He started giving you the basics of fighting, letting you warm up. You had tried a couple of moves from a head on scenario, switching to coming from behind. Dean grabbed you, waiting for you to work your way out of his hold when he noticed the mark on your back. Your tank top had shifted slightly from the movement between your bodies, uncovering the mark on your shoulder blade.  
“What is that? A birthmark?” Dean asked you once he saw it. “What are you talking about?” you asked him, after he released you. “Here,” putting his finger on it, “It’s like a, an antler…not sure. Some sort of symbol,” he said, taking out his phone to take a picture. “Huh, I’ve never noticed that before. You’d think I would have noticed by now, right?”

“Y/N?” Sam asked you, “You ok?” Looking up you realized that you had been walking down memory lane. “We were going to look into it, Dean, you took the picture of it, but we never did anything. Shit hit the fan pretty quickly what with the whole Mark of Cain thing and what not. I guess it kind of just got swept under the rug.”

“Well dear, where is it?” Rowena asked again. You unbuttoned your flannel and lowered the sleeve on your left shoulder, pulled your hair to the right side and turned so she could see it. 

“Yes. The Algiz, or elk rune; the rune of protection. When did ye notice it dear?”

“That would have been…when I turned twenty-five?” You told her, eliciting a hum from her, like she was confirming something to herself. “The mark shows after the ring is given, depending on how you…present yourself. 

“Presenting as in…” you trailed off in question. “As in protecting. Them.” Rowena pointed to Sam and Dean.

You thought about all the times you had seen the guys. “So all of those run ins with them when I was in college? Helping them when I was in Seattle?” you asked. She responded with a sly nod.

“Ok, I have a question. How is all of this possible if I had no idea that I’m a witch? My parents have never said anything, and they’re both European history professors. You’d think they’d mention some century old family secret, right?”

Rowena laughed through her lips, almost humming. “There are three types of witches dear. The borrowers, the naturals,” she said motioning towards you, “and the students. You are obviously and quite literally, a natural. Ye’r don’t need tae be taught because it’s already in ye. There are extraordinary cases to each of these, and ye dear, happen to be one of them. Protectors are strong, very rarely ever learn from a book or mentor, and never use their magic for the sides of good or evil.”

Confused, once again, you asked, “But isn’t some of what we do…maybe not considered good?”

A hearty laugh came from the red head now. “Oh of course! Ye three are no saints, that’s for sure.” Dean rolled his eyes. “But there’s a second bit to this extraordinary case that you happen to be. Every few hundred years or so, they come up, where a witch such as yourself finds the one, or in this case ones, that she is supposed to protect. So, ye’r not protecting for the sake of good and evil, ye’r protecting them from anything that wants to cause them harm. Ye’r more powerful than you know, between your bloodline, the mark and the ring, no major harm will come to ye or the boys.”

You looked between the boys, both of which were looking at you. “Huh, so that happened,” letting out an airy laugh, still getting over the shock of the situation. 

“I’m a witch.” It was more of a statement than a question, but directed to Rowena either way. 

“Ye’r a witch dear.”

Looking right at Dean, pointedly, “I hope you can make an exception,” a smirk resting on your lips. He laughed, “For you, of course I can.”

“Well, now that all of that has been settled, the help I needed. There’s a vampire nest not far from here. One of them has been after me for the better part of a century, I’d like him dead. I don’t care what ye do with the rest, but ye may as well kill them while ye’r at it. I know ye boys can handle a nest; especially with Y/N,” she looked at you, giving you a wink.

\---

“Ok, everyone clear on what we’re supposed to be doing?” Dean asked from the front seat, the Impala parked just down the road from the old barn that the nest was in. “Go in, find the guy, kill them all, get the hell out,” you and Sam took turns repeating each part back to Dean just as you had practiced. “And,” Dean said, turning his gaze to you. “And act like nothing is different in light of recent information,” you finished. 

He wasn’t wrong. You couldn’t go in with machetes drawn giving any thought to what you had recently found out from Rowena. All you had to do was make sure you wore your ring, like you always did, and kill the vampires, like you’ve done before. 

The three of you stalk towards the barn along the line of trees when Dean turned to Sam, “How many vamps do we think are in here?” All of you stopped walking, Sam looking between the two of you. “Well in everything that I read about them, it should be about five or six?” Dean wasn’t amused. “Should? What the hell is that supposed to mean?” “I, uh, think it means there should be five or six, but he’s not sure,” you quipped, getting an eyeroll from the elder brother. 

“This seems too easy. I don’t like it when it seems easy. Why would Rowena send us to a kill that would be easy enough that we could do with or without Y/N, without breaking a sweat?” Dean was questioning. “Well, I guess we prepare for worst case scenario?” you responded, answering his questions as best you could, which really wasn’t an answer in anyway at all. 

So that’s exactly what you did, well as best as you could while you were practically on the front step of the door to the nest. When you got in, surprisingly unheard by the prey in question, you looked at each other then back to the rest of the barn. And the fourteen vampires that were mingling around. 

Just as you planned, you fought like you normally did; not giving thought to the ring, or the fact that you now knew that you were a witch. The kills were surprisingly easy for you since any vampire that ended up standing in front of you froze, out of fear, making cutting their head off quite simple. When the three of you finished, you looked around at the mess that the ‘fight’ had caused. 

“Uhh, guys, I only count thirteen bodies,” Sam mentioned. “Where’s the last one, he was here, I counted fourteen when we walked in, twice,” you responded. 

There was a rustling of hay on the ground from one of the darkened corners of the barn, announcing the shadowed figure coming out. “Looking for me?” he said, acting like this wasn’t his last day. “Sure am. You Dante?” you asked, the vampire ignoring the guys and heading, slowly, right for you. While his attention was on you, Sam and Dean were quietly making they’re way up behind him. You noticed your heart rate was staying calm you, you know, for having a vampire with its eyes set on you within arms reach. 

“Maybe, maybe not. Who wants to know?” The smug son of a bitch was still thinking he was going to get away from this. He stopped, maybe 5 feet in front of you, enough space that you could take him down, if you put enough power into your swing. You wanted him closer though. “Let’s call her…a mutual friend,” you gave him, not entirely sure what he’d do at the mention of Rowena’s name. Chuckling, more to himself than anything, he took two more steps towards you, and froze. “No,” he whispered. 

What he didn’t see was the ever so slight glance that you had given Dean a few seconds before, telling him to take him down when he had the chance. And now that Dante was in front of you, frozen from whatever invisible force was coming off of you, he had the chance. Well, all three of you did, but there was something about the way Dean finished off a vamp that was entertaining. In the dramatic sense, not the ‘I love chopping the heads of half human half creatures off’ sense; he was always making a show of the last one. 

“That was still too easy. I don’t like easy,” Dean huffed, not completely out of breath, but more because the fight was over. “I know, no one likes it; but it’s done. We did was she said, and we’re all coming out unscathed. Which I guess just proves everything Rowena told us, me,” you said, not really to either of them. 

You looked at Sam first, him offering you a smile. “So, a witch.” You shrugged in response, “Guess so?” You looked at Dean next, “Still ok with this?” He seemed to be thinking about it, which should have spiked your heart rate a little, knowing what he was capable of doing to someone. A smile found its way back to his face, “Yeah. I’m still ok with this. You are the only witch that I will ever be ok with. I guess as long as you stick around. But judging by our history, it wouldn’t be long before we ended up together again. So, still want to keep hanging out with us, Y/N?”

“I would love that,” you said, a big smile on all of your faces. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
